1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle control apparatus that controls an electrically assisted bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control apparatus that controls a bicycle having an electric motor for riding assistance and a transmission.
2. Background Information
Recently, electrically assisted bicycles that assist riding by supplementing a person's pedaling force with a motor drive force are becoming popular. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-10581 discloses a control enabling the transmission to smoothly conduct a gear shifting operation in an electrically assisted bicycle equipped with a transmission. When a user performs an operation issuing a shift command, the control temporarily stops or decreases an assisting power supplied from a drive assistance motor and resumes the supply of the assisting power to assist the rider after confirming that the gear shifting operation has been completed based on a sensor that detects a shift position.